


Adrenaline Flush

by RoryFeoniks



Series: How Paladins Pass the Time [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, I'm not sure how the fluff got in, Keith's Princess, M/M, Misplaced Fluff, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Princess Lance, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro's Kitten, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, how is that not already a tag?, klance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryFeoniks/pseuds/RoryFeoniks
Summary: A battle has Keith too amped up and needing help clearing his head. When he goes to seek out advice from Shiro, Keith finds out he's not the only one who's struggling with an overload of adrenaline.





	Adrenaline Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my first smut piece, because my mind is filthy and needs some kind of outlet. Hopefully the pacing is okay and there's enough details. Describing the physical stuff is always harder for me than what's going on in the brains. Try it out, let me know what you think.

Keith’s blood is electrified, making him more edgy than usual. In their last battle Shiro nearly sounded the retreat because of how disorganized the paladins were when they engaged. Everyone had been scatterbrained and struggled but it was easiest to place most of the blame for that on Lance purely because he’s the damn goofball that can’t keep his mouth shut so they could think for half a second. While Pidge and Hunk had definitely not done great either, why be cranky with everyone when Lance had been so obnoxious about trying to get his bearings in the fight? Bless Shiro and his “Patience Yields Focus” mantra because, despite the chaos and loud-mouth, the Black Paladin had been able to draw everyone back to themselves so they could re-attune themselves to their place in the battle. He had pulled it off again: reigning in four mismatched garrison punks and getting them all to save the day. 

But hootin’ and hollerin’ in celebration only burns so much of that leftover adrenaline afterwards and Keith had booked it to the training deck after debriefing to burn off the rest and release some of that buzzing in his veins. It’s been a couple hours though and he’s still jittery with those “fight” hormones. He’s starting to wonder if there’s more to this pestering itch so he shuts down the program takes a lightning fast shower, and marches his ass around the castle to find Shiro. 

He tromps through dining hall and past the lounge. He storms through the bridge and all the lion bays. Shiro is nowhere to be found, which means he might actually be getting some sleep for once. That almost stops Keith from continuing to the Black Paladin’s room but he figures he could at least try to see if he was awake after checking the training deck one more time. Finding the it dark and empty, Keith slows down so his stomping won’t echo through the halls, just in case his friend is sleeping--which is a lot more important that whatever Keith is dealing with right now. 

Closer to Shiro’s door, he catches hints of sounds that don’t seem to fit right. Keith can’t quite place which of the Paladins’ rooms it seems to be coming from and, in all honesty, he realizes that the only reason he catches the noise at all is because he’s deliberately trying to hear if Shiro is shuffling through computer screens at the desk in his room. Once he’s outside Shiro’s door, the sounds become more distinct: frantic panting with a strangled moan twisting the air softly. Damnit, Keith’s best bet is that Shiro is having another nightmare so he decides to knock on the door with the hope of at least resetting Shiro so he could get back to sleep. 

The sounds on the other side of the door hitch rather oddly so Keith knocks again, “Hey, Shiro? You up? I could use some advice.”

At the sound of murmuring voices, Keith can feel his face contort with confusion. Was he talking to himself in there?

“Hey Keith,” He hears Shiro’s calm, authoritative tone a little louder through the sheets of metal, “yeah, common in and close the door behind you quick.”

The Red Paladin slips in quickly and is sure to lock the door as soon as it closes. He and Shiro have had a few personal moments together so the request isn’t that abnormal--and maybe a quick romp in the sack is exactly what Keith needs.

Before he really gets his bearings, however, the panting starts back up, snapping his attention to the scene of debauchery before him:

Lance is stripped bare, straddling a fully clothed Shiro, glassy-eyed and way too blissed out for his own good--for anyone’s good, for that matter.

Shiro catches Keith’s attention, stretching a bare hand out to him and Keith takes it, letting himself be pulled into a welcoming kiss before settling in beside his lover. Being this close reveals all new elements to wring out any sense of decency the three of them could have left. Keith’s eyes are immediately drawn to the movement between Shiro and Lance and the moisture in his own mouth when he sat down is completely gone as he realizes that Lance’s impossibly long fingers are wrapped around not only his own cock but Shiro’s as well. A flush runs through Keith’s face at the same time Lance’s bronze skin glows a little rosey and Keith can’t help but drag his gaze up Lance’s body to meet those bluer than blue eyes peeking out from where they’ve been buried behind Shiro’s thick neck and, yeah, now Keith can’t breath. Lance lets out a tiny whimper and squeezes his eyes shut. He’s biting that plush bottom lip as if the act could possibly keep sound from escaping and whatever air Keith still had in his lungs before he lost the function to breathe is used up because, crow, does he want to pull that lip out and bite it himself. 

Shiro shifts and presses a kiss into Lance’s hair, telling him to slow down and then rests his hand on the back of Keith’s head to press a kiss to his forehead. “I know you and I had talked about playing with Lance at some point,” his voice is smooth as ever but with that underlying gravel of lust that, as always, has heat dumping into Keith’s gut, “Lance and I had been talking about trying to make it happen soon--” Lances writhes and moans, “--and we wanted to snag you after the debriefing but you were gone so fast we thought we’d try again some other time.” 

Somehow Keith had figured out how to breath again but it’s shallow and Shiro continues, “You don’t have to join us now,” it’s obvious how hard he’s working at keeping the sex in his voice to a minimum, “but we would miss you if you left.”

It’s a strain to look away from those blue eyes that have him drawn in like a siren’s song but he looks up into the steel grey eyes of Shiro’s and tells himself to keep it together, say something cool, before he croaks out, “I could stay,” and attempts to clear his throat.

Shiro chuckles just before an obscene squelch breaks the silence, “I’m glad,” another squelch, “Lance gets insatiable after battles like these,” a couple more, “the build up of adrenaline is just too much for him.”

Keith seeks out the source of the sound as it begins to find its rhythm. How the hell did he miss three of Shiro’s fingers shoved into Lance’s ass?

The look on Keith’s face seems to draw out whatever held back the hunger in Shiro’s tone, “We’ve been at this a while now, haven’t we kitten?” he addresses the squirming figure on his lap, “How many times have you come now?” Shiro thrusts his fingers in deep to punctuate the question.

“Ah! Th-three, Daddy,” Lance squeaks out and, fuck, Shiro’s got this kid wrapped around his little finger--almost literally.

“Shit…” Keith pants softly.

Shiro humms, “I don’t have his stamina so on days like this I edge him for a while before I let him come a few times. It seems to wear him out enough so he can get so proper rest.” He leans into Keith’s hair and murmurs hot against his face in a dark rasp, “Now that you’re here I think we can push him a little farther.” He doesn’t lift his head away as he turns his attention to Lance, “What do you think, kitten, would you like Keith to help.”

Something jolts through Lance’s lanky body and he sits upright using one slippery hand grab Keith’s black T to drag him closer, “Please, Keith!” he whimpers hoarsely, “please fuck me! Shiro won’t fuck me!”

Keith revels in the smirk he feels tugging on his own cheek and Shiro’s laugh is almost sinister in the sex that drips from its tone. 

“I guess it’s good I came by, then, isn’t it, Lance,” Keith can hear his own smile and is impressed that he’s able to pull some confidence back into his voice. Of course, it helps that his self-proclaimed rival is begging for his dick.

“Yeeeees!” Lance moans dramatically, “now fuck me!”

With that, a bottle of lube and a condom appears over Keith’s shoulder. Leave it to Shiro to be thoughtful and always prepared.

“He goes wild for obscene sounds so, the wetter the better,” Shiro’s breath on the ridge of his ear shoots through his brain and drops all sensations through his spine, conjuring shivers that Keith has to shake off before he takes the items from the other man’s hand.

Lance has resumed his position, face buried in the crook of Shiro’s neck, “Keeeeeeeith,” he whines while Shiro takes one tan hand to drape over his shoulder and begins to slowly draw his fingers out. 

Having removed his gloves, Keith is crouched for a better view of the three impossibly large digits creeping out of Lance’s clenching hole and taking himself out to pump his length and roll on the condom. 

“Ha-ah! Keith!” Lance huffs softly, “Please!”

And Shiro’s fingers are free, Keith growls at the sight of Lance’s fluttering hole and he leans forward to lay down a few long licks around the rim, making Lance lift on his knees.

“Oop! Hold on, kitten,” Shiro speaks up. 

As Keith stands, squeezing more lube than he felt necessary into his hand to smear over himself, he notices that Shiro has rearranged Lance’s hand so he’s only handling Shiro’s girth and Shiro holds the base of Lance’s in a clear attempt to keep him from coming.

“Pleeeeeeeeeease, Daddy! Keith! Someone! Just let me come!”

“God, Lance,” Keith pressed up against his back and continued pumping his own cock, “you’re so fucking whiny and needy, like a goddamn princess.”

The word “princess” hadn’t left his mouth completely before all three of them responded to it, Lance keening, Shiro’s pupils somehow blowing wider, and Keith’s lungs twisting in delight. What a perfect pet name.

Rubbing the head of his cock against Lance, Keith gently licked the shell of his ear, “You’ll get to come, princess--” Lance squirms, “--be patient. You wanna come on my cock, right?”

Lance’s response is completely unintelligible but makes it obvious that he agrees with the idea.

“Good. Now,” Keith bites his earlobe and pulls lightly, “be a good princess and keep taking care of Shiro. He’s treated you nicely, hasn’t he?”

“Ye-es…” Lance hiccups.

Pleased with the response, Keith hums deep in his throat with his lips pressed against Lance’s ear.

Lance keens again as Shiro growls, “Good kitten.”

With his face so close to Shiro’s, Keith can’t resist the urge to kiss him hard before pulling away just enough from Lance to get his boot up on the bed next to that long, tan calf--god, that boy has legs. Keith can imagine spending hours worshiping them. He tests Lance’s entrance with the head of his cock and finds himself slipping in almost too easily but it doesn’t take away from how fucking good it feels to slide in like he already owns this ass. As Keith glides in deeper, Lance throws his head back, releasing a breathless squeak of pleasure. Slithering his hand up Lance’s chest, Keith tenderly wraps it around the Blue Paladin’s throat, traipsing a line of barely-there kisses from shoulder to chin.

“Holy crow, Lance,” Keith was struggling for air, “your ass is so hungry for me, I didn’t have to even try. Shiro’s done a lot for you in the last few hours, hasn’t he?”

There’s raging lust in Shiro’s gaze when Keith meets it and directs his attention to the bottle near his thigh.

“Ah-huh…” Lance can barely respond.

“I don’t see you properly thanking him, princess.” 

Whimpering, Lance seems too lost in pleasure to be able to focus. There’s a salacious slurp of lube over the hand gripping Shiro’s cock that adds to the profane beauty of it all.

Once Shiro’s cock is being properly worked, Keith creeps out and feels tendons in Lance’s neck tighten as he releases a vibrating, “mmmmm,” in gratification. Muscles clench around him the further he pulls back, trying to keep him in and he lets loose an animalistic groan. 

“Kei--more, fas--AH!” 

Keith thrusts himself in with a snap of his hips and any patience he had is completely lost, he begins ruthlessly driving his cock into Lance’s ass.

Shiro’s voice thrums, drawing his flat palm down Lance’s chest to stop just below his belly button, “How does it feel, kitten? Does it feel good having Keith ramming your beautiful hole?”

Lance seems to make an affirming noise while Keith, who swears his soul is about to explode with the bliss of this whole experience, whispers gruffly, “so beautiful,” against Lance’s jaw. He has to slow down when he feels Shiro presses his hand harder against Lance’s belly--fuck, that does something to his brain that he can’t unravel. With his free hand, he reaches for Shiro, running thin fingers through the black of his hair till he can palm the back of the older man’s head and pull him close for a boiling kiss over Lance’s shoulder. There’s no tender prelude, just tongue and teeth, penetrating, biting, fighting to fulfill their lust and chase their high.

Shiro drags his lips away, keeping their foreheads together, “Keith, baby, I think I’d like to have him suck me.”

“Fuck yes,” Keith is all too excited to see Lance put his mouth to good use and, from his mewling, Lance seems just as keen on the idea himself. A few more emphatic thrusts and then Keith pouts while pulling out to help Lance off Shiro’s lap onto the floor. 

Lance is absolutely boneless. He can barely move on his own and Shiro is coaching him through breathing to help him calm down so he doesn’t lose control before they can get situated and moving again. Kneeling behind him, Keith runs his hands over all the lean muscle wrapped around Lance’s torso. While Shiro takes the moment to wrap his massive hands around Lance’s head to pull him in for a passionate kiss, Keith is finding himself lost in the glow of Lance’s skin. The brown hue almost makes Keith feel sunlight on his own skin. With all the work the lithe young man before him has put into his skincare routine, it’s overwhelmingly lustrous. Keith could look and grope for days but in this moment he feels an itch to press his lips in delicate adoration wherever he can. How the moment slipped from profane to intimate, Keith isn’t sure and he really doesn’t care but it does draw something out of him that he wasn’t aware of. A deep fondness threatens to drown the moment with the requirement of concentrated thought and that’s just not going to do, not this time anyway.

Reaching down, Keith pushes two fingers inside Lance to just feel and the motion makes Lance whine into Shiro’s mouth. The two break their kiss and Lance shuffles back a bit to get the perfect angle. Before taking Shiro into his mouth, Keith slips out his fingers and quickly replaces it with his cock making Lance arch and keen at the filling sensation. Keith buries himself deep and waits just long enough for Shiro to direct Lance’s mouth onto his swollen cock. It takes more self-control than Keith thought he had to keep from pounding Lance and forcing him to take Shiro deeper. Instead he works himself in and out at a pace Shiro liked to torture his own ass with while Lance gets used to Shiro’s girth. 

Finally-- _FINALLY _Shiro makes eye contact and nods, giving Keith the go ahead to pick up his pace. And, boy does he. Keith has just enough presence of mind to avoid shoving Lance’s throat around Shiro but only just. At one point, Keith realizes that Lance is using the momentum to swallow Shiro down and takes it as permission to ride him a little rougher.__

__“La-nce,” the last consonant lingered on Shiro’s teeth as he arched back in pure pleasure, held up only by one arm while the fingers of his other twisted themselves through the threads of sex-messed hair buried in his lap._ _

__Keith had swallowed Shiro down enough times to read the signs as lance sucked out every last moment of their lover’s ride through ecstasy. Once it was clear Shiro was fully sated, Keith ripped Lance up and back against his chest, wrapping a hand around to push his sloppy chin to meet his own lips. Forcing Lance’s tired jaws open with the force of his own tongue, he caught the last bits of Shiro’s come, dragging it into his mouth and devouring Lance’s moan that nearly melted the lithe body in his arms._ _

__“Oh go--” Keith lost the sounds from Shiro when he all but dropped Lance onto his back and dove back to search his mouth passionately for any lingering flavor. He felt long fingers weakly claw at his hips and remember Lance begging for his dick, so, without pulling away, Keith frantically handles his cock into position and soundly rams into home. Lance, with whatever strength he has left, throws his head back in a weak, barely there shout of complete bliss and Keith drags his teeth along that sumptuous lower lip before biting along Lance’s chin. Crow, all Keith wants to do is take his time with adoring Lance’s body--he craves relishing every moment of his pleasure. But Lance is too far gone and Keith can feel how deeply his tortured body needs completion. Keith chases it for the both of them. One hand cradling the base of Lance’s head, he winds his other arm around his waist, using the rise of that fantastic ass for leverage, Keith relentlessly pounds that glorious body, damn-near limp with black-out pleasure, beneath him. Their mouths are gasping wide while their lips noses brush with the rhythm of their ride, Lance’s eyes fly wide and blue pleads with violet to keep that pace, that position, that exact feeling that’s pushing him soundly over the edge. And Keith feels it, he feels Lance tighten in his climax, feels a tug at his own when Lance can no longer keep his eyes open because he’s releasing--coming between the two of them, painting his own belly as he squawks because there’s no way he can make any other sound by this point. So close to coming himself, Keith doesn’t let up his rhythm and drops his head to lightly rest at the base of Lance’s neck and continues to feel. Lance’s perfect hole is pulsating with the remnants of his pleasure, the heat of his gorgeous, tan skin, the sweat pooled where Keith’s nose skims. But what sends him over, what does Keith in is when Lance uses the strength he doesn’t have to lace his fingers in his hair just before he whispers, “Keith.”_ _

__Every muscle seizes toward this middle and he pours everything--at this point he may even be releasing his very soul--into Lance with only the condom between them. For the briefest moment he’s wishing that Lance had been coherent enough to make a sound decision on vetoing the damn thing but it’s chased away by Lance’s other hand finding its way into his hair while breathlessly uttering, “Keith,” once more. All he can do is collapse on his lover and heave for air with him._ _

__Barely a moment passes before Shiro appears at their side, cooing softly, “my sweet boys, so good for me.” Keith registers a pleasant hum from beneath him at the praise before Shiro is kissing Lance. That sort of thing made Keith feel intensely embarrassed but it was clear that Lance loved it and, having been pushed this far, likely needed that kind of praise. A large hand is splayed across Keith’s back, he slowly lifts his head, and meets those steel gray eyes that are beaming with pride. Shiro meant the praise for both of them despite knowing how awkward it made Keith feel. He decides they’ll have to find something in the middle later, when the three of them are all recuperated. For now, Keith basks in the beauty of Lance’s blissed out countenance, clearly relaxed and slowing his breathing._ _

__“Let’s get you two cleaned up,” Shiro rubs his thumb over Keith’s spine with a warm smile._ _

__Keith’s amused huff is met with the harmony of Lance’s affirming hum and he pushes himself up becoming aware of his soaked shirt which he tugs off and tosses to the side. Shiro wipes Lance clean and moves to do the same for Keith. It’s something he’s never been terribly comfortable with but he knows it’s incredibly important. He places his hand over Shiro’s and their gaze meets, Shiro smiles softly and continues to clean Keith’s stomach but hands over the towel so Keith can finish cleaning below. Once that’s done, he hikes Lance’s ass onto his lap and cleans him up. He’s certain it’s going to be too much for him but his hole looks too good to leave alone and he needs to be cleaned out anyway so Keith heaves Lance’s hips up to his chest where he can lean down and eat Lance out to weak protests and Shiro’s shushing, explaining that Keith will make it quick. Keith doesn’t want to make it quick but does anyway and is met with Shiro’s demanding tongue, desperate to share in the taste of Keith’s come and Lance’s musk. Their kiss is far more passionate and lingering than before. It lulls Keith into a sleepy state._ _

__Pulling away, Shiro chuckles and hefts a dozing Lance into his arms to place in bed, under the covers. “You two can sleep in here tonight, both of you are far more worn out than I would have thought.” He steps back and admires Lance’s sleeping form while Keith stands and walks over to join Shiro, tucking himself into his hulking side. Shiro continues, “He’s going to sleep really well,” and kisses the top of Keith’s head, “It’s going to be nice to have someone to help me flush this adrenaline from his system.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This may, sorta, accidentally end up as a series because another one like it is in the works but I'd be careful getting your hopes up because I'm busy and self-conscious. Stroking my praise kink in the comments may elicit more smutty nonsense. Probably. Most definitely. 
> 
> But in all seriousness, I'm hella grateful that you even read this. Kudos and comments are a blessing.


End file.
